


Each Incident A Little Easier

by unicornspaceinvasion



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Communication, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornspaceinvasion/pseuds/unicornspaceinvasion
Summary: It’s always a bit of a surprise to Jon how good it feels to be touched by someone else, after so long with only his own perfunctory handiwork.~sex-positive Ace Jon~
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet about Jon and Martin doing some tender fucking canoodlin'. This is my first fic in a long time and barely a snippet, just enough to see if Im still physically capable of writing. Anyway, maybe I'll add more, who knows.

Jon leans back as Martin swings a pale, freckled leg over his hips and smiles encouragingly down at him. Jon doesn’t need the encouragement, he’s already committed to this whole business, but the warmth Martin directs toward him still throws him off just a bit, even after everything. Jon’s pulse picks up and he smiles back, the feeling still slightly foreign but becoming more familiar. 

Martin wastes no time taking him in hand and stroking gently. The pleasure curls low in Jon’s stomach, rising slowly. It’s always a bit of a surprise to Jon how good it feels to be touched by someone else, after so long with only his own perfunctory handiwork. Jon lets out a sigh and lets his eyes droop. 

“How is it?” Martin’s soft voice reaches his ears and Jon looks back up at him, taking in his expectant expression, cheeks pink and soft and eyes roving over Jon’s face. 

“It’s, ah, good.” His answer is interrupted with a sweep of Martin’s thumb over the head of his cock, the sensitive flesh left aching for more. 

Martin leans in and pauses, clearly wanting a kiss but unwilling to push, before turning and gently resting his forehead on Jon’s scarred shoulder. Jon curls a hand into Martin’s hair, using the sensation to ground himself. It’s stupid to be this taken apart by something so simple as a handjob, Jon knows this. But it’s not just a handjob, is it? It’s Martin, here with Jon, finally. The thought is just as thrilling, maybe more so, than the continued hand on his skin. Martin’s other arm is being used to prop himself up above Jon, but his fingertips are brushing over Jon’s ribcage in slow, reassuring patterns.

Jon shifts his leg and feels the brush of Martin’s erection and realizes with just a little embarrassment that he should probably offer to return Martin’s action after he’s done. And then after that, they can just stay here on the bed for however long they want… That part sends a whole different type of flutter to Jon's stomach.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postcoital cuddles whilst watching a Discovery Channel special about birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of insecurity, maybe? Reassurance? A loose continuation? An unrelated moment? Who knows.
> 
> I almost want to make a plot around this, but for now please accept this nebulous concept cloud of feelings.

Martin is looking over Jon's shoulder, chin resting in the hollow of his collarbone. The TV tracks a Merlin through the sky, the low tones of the narrator a soothing background noise. Jon can feel the movement of his breathing at his back, feel the warm tickle of air across his skin. It's a reassurance even now: to know that he can feel, to know that he can feel _this_.

Jon pauses for a moment as the thoughts that have been gnawing at him return to the forefront of his mind. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve any of this. Martin waited so long for a man that doesn't even exist anymore. How long does The Archivist have until he realizes that?

Jon doesn't realize he's picking at the blanket's edge until the TV is muted suddenly and Martin's strong hands gently cup his, guiding them away from the newly-loosened threads on the comforter.

"Jon, what are you thinking about?" Martin asks, beginning to play with his fingers, tracing the scars, veins, and creases with a tenderness Jon can barely stand.

Jon doesn't want to answer for a moment, but Martin deserves an answer. Jon doesn't have a right to any secrets at this point. So he tries.

"I'm thinking about... You." But that answer isn't quite right. "And me. And my time with you, before and now." It's still not enough, but something in his tone says more than his actual words, because Martin sighs softly and Jon feels him nod.

"It has been quite a lot, hasn't it?" He pauses and Jon can feel him deciding whether to continue.

"But we did it. Everything that happened, had to happen, to get us here." His fingers focus in on the silvery scar tissue on Jon's hands, small and round and many dotting his hands, wrists, forearms. "Remember back when we first met?"

Jon does, of course he does. August 22nd, his mind supplies. Martin let a dog into the archives. Jon had given him a thorough tongue-lashing and decided promptly that he would be best suited working somewhere else, far from the delicate and dusty archives and very far from Jon. If the Jon from then could only See him now… The good and the bad, he would be surprised.

He nods.

"We were so young. When we met, you didn't believe that any of… this… was real. I didn't either, not really. But we've done things, and seen things, and felt things that nobody should have to do, or see, or feel. Ever."

Martin's voice is clear and strong in the quiet room. Jon feels the vibrations through his back and wants to settle deeper inside the moment, if only he was allowed.

"But we're still here, and we're together. We've both changed and grown," Martin reaches up and flicks at Jon's unkempt greying hair gently and Jon feels more than heard his small laugh, "-but we're here. And we're lucky." A pause, somber, sincere. "Things can never be like they were. But as long as I've got you in this new age, it's enough for me."

Warmth is spreading through Jon, emanating from his back, or maybe his heart, or maybe Martin's heart. (What a stupid thought.) Martin continues.

"And I… I hope that it can be enough for you."


End file.
